


Cold Cold Cold

by Taffio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, lio doesn’t like cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffio/pseuds/Taffio
Summary: Lio really doesn’t like the cold. But luckily Galo is here to help with that
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Cold Cold Cold

Lio wasn’t used to the cold.

For as long as he could remember, Lio Fotia was a burnish, meaning he was connected to the promare, the living fire that constantly burned hotter and brighter than ever before. Though after the promare were transported out of this dimension, he felt a icy cold he had never known.

It was only a couple nights after the promare were gone, that Lio was sitting awake on the couch of Galo’s apartment, curling up in countless blankets at an ungodly hour. No matter how many blankets he put over himself, there was still a stabbing feeling of coldness prickling through him, as though he was impaled by an icicle. 

Lio knew that he didn’t exactly like being a burnish, though he also knows now just how much he despises the cold. His limbs shivered, as he curled further in on himself in the quiet living room. All he could think of was how much he hated this feeling, it was overwhelming, and unfamiliar to him, and it was overbearingly painful. The unfamiliarity started to cause panic to grow in his mind, he felt as though there was icy cage around his chest, each ragged breath stinging as though he was being stabbed. 

Before he knew it he was hyperventilating, and quickly pulled at his disheveled hair as an unsuccessful attempt to ground himself. Losing his grip on reality and oxygen, his vision blurred and balance swayed, as though the room was spinning. For a moment he wondered if he would pass out at this rate, though those thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sudden sound of footsteps nearby that echoed through the unbearably quiet room. 

“Lio..?”   
“...!”

Galo quickly rushed to kneel down in front of the shivering boy, with a million and a half questions running through his mind.

“Lio..! Are you hurt?! What happened!?” These questions gained no response, and instead, the green haired boy flinched at the volume. Galo may be a huge dumbass, but he knows how to deal with these situations, being a firefighter and all. He quickly lowers his tone to be softer, as he starts to pick up on what’s going on here. 

“Lio, hey, can you hear me?”   
This earns a small nod, barely noticeable even, but it’s enough for Galo. “Alright, I don’t know what happened to you, but try and look at me okay?”   
There was a moment of hesitation, but Lio slowly looked up from his knees at the blue haired boy in front of him. Galo kept a gentle smile on his face, and his eyes filled with concern and warmth. A warmth that Lio was missing. 

“Is it uh- is it ok if I put my hand on your shoulder? Just to help ground you a bit.” This earned another small nod from Lio, and Galo slowly placed his hand on his shoulder, as though Lio would shatter like glass if he was any less careful. Lio instantly felt the warmth practically radiating off Galo, and was already beginning to come back down to reality, though he still couldn’t get his breathing under control.

“Hey, breathe for me okay? In-two-three..” Lio, breath hitching the first couple of times, followed Galo’s instructions.

In-two-three..  
Out-two-three..  
In-two-three..  
Out-two-three..  
In-two-three-four..  
Out-two-three-four..  
In-two-three-four...  
Out-two-three-four...

The two of them repeated the process until Lio’s breathing evened out, and his shivers started to die down. 

Galo then noticed just how cold to the touch he was, and that his shoulder practically felt like an ice cube. “Dude.. you’re freezing! Wait I have an idea! Or- er- is it alright if I hug you?” 

In a normal situation, Lio would probably decline, but right now, he needed one more than anything in the world. So he nodded, still not feeling quite up to speaking yet. Galo smiled brightly and sat down on the couch next to him, pulling Lio to his chest and wrapping his arms around him comfortingly. Lio instantly melted into the touch, resting his head against Galo’s chest, listening to the soft repetitive thrum of his heartbeat. Galo was practically a human furnace, so the pure warmth of his arms around him instantly replaced the bitter cold he had felt before. Lio closed his eyes, a new type of warmth fell upon him. A warmth in his chest, caused by the loving idiot right next to him. And with that, Lio was able to peacefully drift off to sleep, for the first time in what has felt like forever.


End file.
